<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes on me by gositintheshamebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696128">eyes on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gositintheshamebox/pseuds/gositintheshamebox'>gositintheshamebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly button popping, Breeding, Button Popping, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hyperpreg, Identity Reveal, Inflation, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Dom/sub, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Submissive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Dominant Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, eventual other corners, expansion, they're just in love and full of respect gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gositintheshamebox/pseuds/gositintheshamebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The super-crisis of the week is impregnating people, but only if they're mutually romantically interested in each other, so the Lucky Duo shouldn't have a problem! (IT'S JUST KINKFIC. DO NOT CLICK IF YOU DON'T WANT KINKFIC.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The akuma wasn't that complicated.</p><p>It had some sort of hand beam thing, with pink light. It could hit a street or so at a time, and people in the splash zone were lastingly effected. For people who'd been hit what happened was that if two people who liked each other thought about each other, then if either of them had the parts for it they would get pregnant.</p><p>If neither of you did, lucky you, and if both of you did, well. It was either a very good or very bad day to be gay in Gay Paree, if you didn't like magical transformations.</p><p>And if it <em>had</em> affected people such things wouldn't apply to conventionally, well... Adrien would probably have been fine anyway, loathe as he was to admit it. At least this way he knew that if it got Ladybug, it wasn't going to be his fault.</p><p>It wasn't the most hazardous akuma ever by a long shot. It was just...extra weird. Which was saying something, considering every akuma ever.</p><p>It had been a week and a bit since the last attack, which was longer enough than average that Chat had previously been thinking that whoever Hawk Moth was in his day-to-day life might have been extra busy or on an out of town vacation, or very slightly possibly ill or dead. Now he had revised his opinion to the personal pet theory that there just hadn't been any good fodder for villainy, and now Hawk Moth had gotten antsy and caved to desperation.</p><p>He'd have to talk it over with Plagg when he detransformed.</p><p>Adrien twitched in his super suit, wondering if they would have to worry about Ladybug and mostly failing to pretend to himself that his concern over the concept was entirely professional. She wasn't into <em>him</em>, which took him out of the equation pretty much, but what if she liked someone else who liked her? What if?</p><p>He curled his gloved hands and relished the urge to destroy something. Later. Save it for when it's useful.</p><p>Curiosity arrived to kill him at least when Ladybug arced down to the rooftop he was pacing on and landed...heavier than usual.</p><p>She stumbled on the dismount, staggering.</p><p>There was a ripe curve to her middle, easily the size of a basketball. She looked up at him, and flushed a deep pink</p><p>Ladybug was here. Beautiful, fierce, and someone else's child swelling in her gut..</p><p>It had to be.</p><p>For an instant he roared with jealousy so intense it was like standing in a fire.</p><p>She straightened and ran a hand over the distinct outward curve of her middle self-consciously, and then as Chat watched it jumped out an inch - gaining mass and girth.</p><p>His breath hitched, something he had little experience with outside of novels and Ladybug.</p><p>"Sooo," he asked, knowing that he shouldn't and also that he wouldn't be able to help himself. "Who's the lucky boy?"</p><p>Ladybug looked away. He could see an easy deflection on the tip of her tongue. But then she said, "My classmate." Her cheeks pinked again. "I didn't think he liked me back," she added, looking dazed. "I - I didn't think he even <em>liked</em> me."</p><p>Chat looked at the building roundness. "It looks like he likes you a <em>lot.</em>"</p><p>She cradled it with both hands, blushing. In that pose, she could have been holding something to her, like a basket, except it was the soft swell of her fertile gut, crammed full.</p><p>She was so clearly startled and happy that, and he was a little surprised and pleased with himself by this, he couldn't help but he happy for her. Not bad, Agreste. You're not as bad a person as you thought.</p><p> </p><p>They took off in a search pattern. On the way they lifted each other, as was their easy custom. The difference in effort was negligible in the suit, but he could still tell how much heavier she was.</p><p>They slowed to an amble as they closed in.</p><p>Her belly had gotten bigger since they'd started moving, ripening, growing - she looked full to bursting. The heft curve of her gut was practically...<em>impudent</em>, the way it kept trying to rise and push up closer to her breasts. She paused and rubbed it, puffing.</p><p>Her suit had grown more spots since she was covered by more fabric. Chat knew - he was sure he had memorized the placement of every one in the normal design by now. Now they splayed in a pattern over her hugely swollen middle, one conspicuously absent from where it would go right over her slightly protruding belly button, the same way there were always no spots where they would paint a target on her buttcheeks and nipples.</p><p>The circle they formed around the mound was barely any better, though. There was only so much a pattern could do to mask such an obvious shape. Adrien would know. He knew way more about the practical science of clothes than most people would ever need to, or than he had ever wanted to.</p><p>On their way here, as he followed behind her, as he often did, he'd unintentionally found himself watching the spots continue to avoid her ass as it got bigger, then abruptly, in the space between his attention, crowd partially onto it just when the large plain space began to attract more attention than it drew away. Chat estimated she had twelve extra spots now. No wonder, the way circumference and diameter interacted with surface area....</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about, Chat?" she asked.</p><p>"Fashion," he croaked.</p><p>She deferred chasing after his increasing weirdness in favor of cradling her stomach again, expression concerned as her hands cupped around where she was growing heavy. It as rewriting all of her - her cheeks were puffed round and glowing, her breasts were swollen huge, for her, and round. Not much on average, but big and plump for Ladybug. Her adorable little behind had a sharper, fuller curve to it than ever. He suspected it would not be all muscle anymore, as in all his previous experience with it.</p><p>(They lifted each other around a lot, okay. They were very active. Parkour.)</p><p>He tried not to think about cupping it in both hands to check.</p><p>"No worries, my lady," he made himself scrape enough of his brain back together from wherever it was trying to prance off to to say. "This is nothing we can't handle."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we better deal with this face, kitty," she said, looking down at her ill-gotten curves instead of at him. "Otherwise I'm going to have a virgin birth."</p><p>He swallowed, unreasonably captivated with the idea that she had never done anything that could have put what was growing inside of her inside her.</p><p> </p><p>The search was, uh, going. Chat kept looking at Ladybug, who kept eeping quietly at each new development in her body, which made Chat look over -</p><p>He wasn't feeling like they were being very productive. He doubted she was either. He wondered what she <em>was</em> feeling. Stuffed strained stretched packed tight - ?</p><p>"<em>Eep!</em>" she squeaked louder than before, and before their eyes her stomach <em>stretched.</em> She looked ready to pop now. She panted, "Kitty, gosh," eyes hazy. A bead of sweat dripped from her cheek to roll down her red breast.</p><p>Its next destination being her... Stop <em>staring,</em> dammit!</p><p>His eyes snagged on it.</p><p>Ladybug wriggled as her belly popped out another inch.</p><p>"Dammit, handsome boy!" she said, tiny fingers splayed over it like she could hold it in. "Stop th - <em>thinking</em> about me so much! Ah! Is he doing this on purpose?" she panted.</p><p>"Maybe he's trying to stop worrying but can't," Chat offered charitably, eyes on her bloated midsection as if glued there.</p><p>Ladybug whimpered as she wriggled her hips back and forth, trying to settle the new weight and growth between them. Like the bulge was a tight pair of new jeans she was wiggling into. <em>Speaking</em> of things people surely must be doing on purpose....</p><p>
  <em>Specifically to torment innocent Parisian heroes.</em>
</p><p>Her fingers pressed down on her taut, wide stomach harder, only serving to accentuate its growth whenever it forced them to shift and spread.</p><p>Chat was pretty sure he was drooling. Wow, looked like he had a fetish.</p><p>The idea warranted poking, although he knew that was a <em>terrible</em> idea at the moment. He was conflictedly freezing up a lot today. Good thing his partner was distracted.</p><p>"I don't get it!" she said. "Is he thinking about me right now? I never thought I'd say this, but I wish he would <em>stop!</em>"</p><p>"Maybe he has a pregnancy fetish," he offered, projecting.</p><p>"You bite your tongue!" she said, her (fuller than usual) cheeks now approaching borscht colors. "Even if he did he's - he's -"</p><p>"What? Not kinky?"</p><p>"<em>Nice.</em> Too nice to force the issue on purpose!"</p><p>"You thought he couldn't love you back either," said Chat, eyes on the very prominent evidence to the contrary. "It sounds like you don't know this guy very well." He rewound their conversation to himself. "...Never thought you would say it, huh?" he said sadly. "You must really like him a lot."</p><p>Well, he obviously liked her a lot, too. Maybe this baby would make his lady happy. His lady...</p><p>Ladybug's stomach went <em>bworp!</em> and popped out yet another inch.</p><p>"Aaaah, <em>beau gosse!</em>" she said, face distressed, wriggling in place. "<em>Stop!</em>" She whimpered, and then bit down on a bundle of syllables that might have been a name that began with a vowel.</p><p> </p><p>In this general vein, they hefted themselves the rest of the way to the problem until they were overlooking the current center of the problem zone from on high.</p><p>Chat looked over at his partner. She was rubbing her hugely gravid tummy, expression worried. It now curved out starting from directly under her breasts, the two curves meeting for several inches before they parted. It quivered, or maybe he was imagining that?</p><p>"I <em>like</em> this, Chat," she said. "It shouldn't be happening and it's because of an akuma and I like it."</p><p>Chat eyes his lovely, plush lady, swallowing. "You can't help what you feel," he said.</p><p>"I <em>like</em> having Adrien's child inside me." She rubbed it more, brows drawn tighter. "It has <em>hiccups,</em> Chat."</p><p>Chat Noir tripped over nothing.</p><p>"You what having whose what <em>whomst's??</em>" he croaked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Believe that next fic I will be knocking up Adrien because there's devastatingly little of that in this fandom. First these versions have to (Brooklyn 99 voice) BOOOOOONNNNNE though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She went pale, then plum, then sighed.</p><p>"I <em>said</em>," she said, "I'm like this because of Adrien motherfucking Agreste!"</p><p>"Adrien...Agreste?" he asked faintly, staring harder than ever. "So, what," croaked Adrien - <em>Chat</em>, he was <em>Chat</em> right now - lurching to the worst possibility out of self defense. "You have a celebrity crush, or something?"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" insisted Ladybug. "I... <em>IHh!</em>"</p><p>She grabbed her abused belly to steady herself as it popped out another six, nine inches!</p><p>She looked positively pornographic - clutching it, knees knocking, eyes shut, a flush spread across her face, mouth open in shock and sensation.</p><p>She moaned, looking very hazy, then gathered herself, both arms around her gigantic gut like she needed them to hold it up. "I swear it's not like that," she said, sounding out of breath. "Wh- Why are you even so invested?"</p><p>Her command of herself was <em>much</em> better than his. He needed several seconds to work up to not staring at her quivering center (ludicrous, much larger than any normal pregnancy for someone Ladybug's size), or her swollen breasts (looking very heavy where they rested on her abused middle, the suit keeping them magically still and contained but unable to change that each was nearly the size of her head), before he could say, "Well, that would make your current purr-dicament my fault. So I'd say I'm rather personally invested."</p><p>She stared at his face. He could see her cataloguing his features. Her hand spasmed under her belly when something inside it moved hard enough that Adrien saw a bump press out and then recede in the same flash of moment.</p><p>"Are you upset," asked the unloved child who would always make up a part of Chat Noir, even though she didn't <em>look </em>upset. She looked...</p><p>"No!" she insisted. "I--! Oh, forget it! Tikki, detransform me!"</p><p>Pink light washed over her, leaving--</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with her huge blue eyes, looked up and beamed softly at him.</p><p>And then remembered too late that <em>all</em> of her clothes were too tight. "<em>Oof,</em>" she said, suddenly intensely constricted. She shifted, and the button of her pink capris popped open and her fly slipped down on its own. Her nipples peaked under her t-shirt where they spilled out over her bra cups. The shirt itself climbed rapidly up her very round, very swollen stomach. Swollen with <em>his child</em>. It was unbelievable. She tried to pull the hem back down, the stitching straining, but failed to get it over her belly button. Which, now uncovered by fabric, he could see had been forced out entirely. The pressure behind it had given her an outie.</p><p>It was obscene. It was like something out of fetish porn.</p><p>"Stop staring!" she hissed. "You're making it worse!" Her face was flushed red with - er, exertion. Probably. She panted.</p><p>"Sorry," he squeaked.</p><p>He spotted a fast red blur doing a tiny kwami eyeroll before Tikki dove down beneath the roof level, squeaking, "I'll stay within summoning range but not earshot, Marinette!" before she was gone.</p><p>"She already seems more pleasant than Plagg," he said.</p><p>"Really?" panted Marinette. "That's the most sarcastic I've ever heard her sound."</p><p>"...You and I truly live in different worlds," said Chat.</p><p>Marinette waddled toward him, weight swinging hugely with every step. The suit, he realized, no longer compensating for her.</p><p>When her hefty, overburdened gait finally brought her close enough - he found himself frozen, too overcome to order his brain even enough to step forward and help close the distance - she reached out to him.</p><p>Her jacket ripped in the back.</p><p>"Why my arms too?!" she moaned, drawing them back to herself.</p><p>Adrien didn't put a lot of thought into how one moment he was watching this and the nest he was on top of her. And then, well, she seemed <em>really </em>into it, squirming and moaning at his touches like he was her every fantasy come true.</p><p>"Wanted this for so long," she panted, reaching up to tug him closer by the collar. "...Not in this order, though."</p><p>Their eyes both went to her full to bursting belly.</p><p>"Someday though?" asked Adrien.</p><p>She nodded, a bead of sweat trickling down her temple. "Someday." She stroked a hand down her ripened flesh. "I want to feel this again."</p><p>She leaned up, pressing even tighter against him to get close enough, to breathe onto his lips: "<em>Full of you.</em>"</p><p>Then she lay back and let him admire how the fullness had molded her, her every part rewritten. Without the suit she was all but fecund, belly continuing to strain and shiver outward constantly.</p><p>After a bit of this, she surveyed herself.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned, half wondering and half dismayed. "I'm huge."</p><p>"Of course you are," said Chat. "I'm more in love with you than - than I thought it was possible to <em>be.</em> And I'm a romantic!"</p><p>She had been pleasantly flushed the whole conversation (especially the part that was a "conversation"), but she pinked even further than that, expression delighted disbelief. It was fetchingly reminiscent of the shade of her pants, which they had wrestled off (Marinette with a relieved sigh) <em>purely</em> for circulation reasons. And it was <em>so</em> exciting to know that pink was her favorite color - he knew <em>so many things</em> about Ladybug he hadn't realized he did. <em>Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.</em></p><p>She called Tikki back then, citing practicality.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa," said the akuma when she saw them. Fair enough, since none of the other affected they'd seen along the way had been quite so, uh. Much. "I guess that makes sense. You're <em>very</em> loved. Not surprising you love <em>somebody </em>in this city back."</p><p>Right, she was love-themed. "We have a plan, right?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, my head is a lot clearer," Ladybug (who was Marinette! Wow! And she <em>loved him back</em>), skimming her hand over the top of her belly, further accentuating that she could no longer reach all of it, which, please stop, my lady, if you want <em>your partner's </em>head to stay clear? "Just do what I tell you."</p><p>"Always," he said, and leapt forward at her nod.</p><p> </p><p>They held off casting the cure to - talk, technically. But there was a charged tension in the air he knew they were both aware of.</p><p>It took two minutes to get to the nearest bird's eye location they knew of that wasn't surveyed by cameras or visible from the street, and then five for Ladybug to glare at her suit until it spontaneously generated some strategic zippers where there usually were none.</p><p>"I <em>refuse </em>to see what it's like to take this off," she said. "Now, kitten, I'm hornier than I've ever been in my life and it's your fault. So take care of it."</p><p>"God," he said, feeling both more in his body than usual and ready to peel free of it entirely. "Yes, my lady."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she gasped some time later. The word was basically random, but her tone said, <em>Pause.</em> Battle instincts! They were useful in bed!</p><p>On roof, technically.</p><p>He looked up from where he was lifting one of her breasts with both hands to experiment with how hard he should bite the nipple through the magically defensive fabric and made a curious noise, which must have made something over her ripe teat flex or vibrate because she hissed appreciatively.</p><p>"Good boy," she said. The praise sent a pulsing tingle down him from scalp to toes, and his cock stiffened further. He suppressed the urge to lathe his tongue across her while she talked. "Now I'm having fun, but I want to do this right, since it's the first time. I want to do...<em>all</em> the things. So we're going to do a bit of practical geometry and figure out how to get you inside me around--"</p><p>She smacked her middle. It rippled dully.</p><p>"--the kids."</p><p>He - "choked agreeably" might be the best words for it.</p><p> </p><p>They capitalized on his own enhanced flexibility to find an arrangement, pressed flush, him curved around the broad forward thrust of her fertility. The mass weighing upon her was hot, like "bun in the oven" was more than a metaphor. It must have been driving her crazy.</p><p>"I want to get fuller every time I ride you," she said into the crook of his neck as he straddled her.</p><p>He jerked and keened.</p><p>She kept up a string of dirty talk, coaxing surprised twitches out of him until they pushed her beyond talking. Not long after that he felt her stiffen, eyes slamming shut.</p><p>She sighed happily and relaxed by inches. "Okay," she said, "<em>now</em> you can come."</p><p>It wasn't exactly pornographic or sultry - It was brisk and pragmatic and <em>so very Ladybug,</em> and had featured in several of his fantasies that it turned out she had been surprisingly in-character in. And at it his hips snapped with the full strength of the suit without any direction from him, and with a cry he muffled into her shoulder, scraping the mesh with his teeth, he spilled inside of her. He felt a spike of self censure even as he leaned into the pleasure of his dick twitching like a death throe, practically unpleasant in its intensity. At least they knew from a few earlier conversations that they'd both been virgins, and it was...a <em>bit late</em> to worry about knocking her up.</p><p>His arousal muted to a dull buzz as he went from a taut wire to a cooked noodle.</p><p>He just wanted to crawl up next to her for a week. She was grinning at him lazily, so that was alright, he could afford to indulge that, maybe.</p><p>After an indeterminate period of this wherein he was unable to feel lively enough to be concerned for the state of Paris she wriggled in place, pressed down by the mass of her swollen womb but flexing her body around it. She was honestly more belly than woman now.</p><p>"Come here," he said, though they were already touching more than they weren't and actually he meant to go to her.</p><p>He pushed her thighs apart and ducked beneath her taut belly to lick into her, tasting himself (kind of dubious and tangy) and her (oddly citrusy).</p><p>She was on a knife's edge again, driven wild by the now continuous activity inside her, pressing on places things shouldn't touch even when his attention and the growth it spurred on drifted, and always pushing outward, outward. After a few firm tongue strokes she came. Her body shuddered.</p><p>Then her belly kept shuddering.</p><p>"Whoa, no," she said, a restraining hand on it - then winced as it convulsed again.</p><p>Crouched beside her dragging the back of his wrist over his mouth, Adrien watched the ripple of muscle, fascinated.</p><p>"Absolutely not," said Ladybug, and reached around blindly with the hand not braced on her tumultuous center until it landed on the Lucky Charm, which she tossed straight up without rising. "Miraculous Ladybug!!"</p><p> </p><p>The following months found Marinette Dupain-Cheng bent over the toilet.</p><p>"I can't believe you knocked me up when I was already knocked up," she said.</p><p>"Yeah, didn't think that was possible," said Adrien, leaning against the wall as sympathetic backup. "But hey, you got what you wanted."</p><p>"And what's that, chaton?"</p><p>He smirked. "My child growing inside you."</p><p>Marinette flushed, all the way down to her navel, which was trim again for now but poised to balloon out again.</p><p>Adrien reached out and put both hands on the barest outward curve of her stomach. "You're going to swell up like a balloon, he said, his eyes on it. There was almost nothing there, but the seed had taken root and was starting to grow.</p><p>She turned a ravishing shade of embarrassed beet. <em>So </em>nice that him and his partner in life had compatible kinks.</p><p> </p><p>He fucked her slow and sweet until they were both sticky and filthy and gasping, too spent to do anything but paw at each other. (Ha, paw. Because he's a catboy!)</p><p>"You know, he said, flopped on his back next to her, "they say second pregnancies show faster. Do you think this counts?"</p><p>She blushed, putting her hands over her barest hint of low-slung pot belly defensively. Like it wasn't a bit too late to be protecting her womb from punishing outside influences.</p><p>He'd thought that the bit of extra weight she'd put onto her dainty form in the weeks after casting the cure had been a kind of side effect of that day, and, well...apparently he'd been right and wrong.</p><p>"If it had <em>counted,</em> I couldn't be pregnant <em>now,</em>" she sniped. Then muttered, grouchy, "Shouldn't even be <em>possible</em>...."</p><p>"Maybe the cure didn't get rid of the. You know." He'd needed to wash up when he got home, after all, cure or no.</p><p>"Your jizz, inside me?" She paused, thought. "It didn't," she admitted.</p><p>Adrien blinked. "My lady, did you <em>check?</em>"</p><p>She looked to the side with one of her cute pouts. "I may have gotten home and rubbed one out while your stuff was fresh inside me. ...A few times. Can you blame a girl?"</p><p>Adrien swallowed hard. The <em>images.</em></p><p>"Me too," he admitted, thinking of it wistfully and with no little embarrassment. "...Wow." He took her by the shoulders in a loose embrace. "You fucked my seed into yourself."</p><p>"<em>Chat!</em>"</p><p>"That's just really hot is all I'm saying." He twisted around and pecked the small beginning swell of her stomach. "Super hot."</p><p>She pushed him away with a fingertip to the tip of his nose, then skimmed her own hand lightly across it, eyes going lidded. Picturing its past-predicted future. "D-d'no why the Cure didn't take care of it," she said.</p><p>He grinned, lecherous and wicked. "Miraculous Cure only undoes <em>bad</em> changes." She flushed, deliciously flustered at either the expression or the words.</p><p>"It's good s-seed," she said, going even pinker. She bit her lip, eyes flicking to him. "So come here and give me more."</p><p>He obliged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>